The 24-Hour Bug
Plot Stompy gets sick after Joey's nosebleed. Story (At school...) * Mr. Fee: "Joey. Can you take out the garbage?" * Joey: "Sure, Mr. Fee." (Joey took the bag of garbage.) * Lulu: "Ewww, that's the most discusting thing I've ever seen in my life. Lucky thing I get to sweep the floor." (took a mop and swept the floor) * Stompy: "Yeah, right. There are alot more discusting things than garbage." * Rintoo: "Yeah...smelly socks." (Lulu laughed.) * Tolee: "Baby diapers." * Hoho: "Cat whiskers..." * Stompy, Lulu, Rintoo, Tolee, Kai-Lan: "Cat whiskers?" (Hoho shutters.) * Stompy: "You want to know what really, really discusting?" (Joey come into the room with his nose covered.) * Joey: "Uh, does anybody have a tissue?" (took his hand away from his trunk to reveal blood) (Everyone freaked out.) * Stompy: "Hey, can someone help me? I need to bleed all over you." (Everyone laughed, even Mr. Fee.) * Joey: "What? It's just a bloody nose. I can't help it." (Stompy took a bottle of ketchup from the table.) * Stompy: "I wanna bleed all over your food."(squirts ketchup out of the bottle) * Lulu: "Stop! You'll get it all over me." (Kai-Lan gets a few tissues and gives them to Joey.) * Joey: "Thank you." * Hoho: "Ha, you sound just like him." * Rintoo: "That's so funny, Stompy. Do some more." * Stompy: "I just need...to, uh...contaminate you..." (Everyone stared with confused looks.) * Stompy: "Let me wipe...my...nose!" (clasp his hand to his mouth) * Kai-Lan: (gasp) (Everyone looks at Stompy losing his lunch on the floor,although the screen didn't show anything but Kai-Lan and Rintoo with their mouths dropped open. At Dr.Mario's office,Stompy was laying down on the floor with a thermometer sticking out of his mouth.Dr.Mario takes it out.) * Dr.Mario: "Okay, your temperature's fine and your pulse is fine. You probably had that 24 hour bug that's been going around." * Stompy: "What about food poisoning?" * Dr.Mario: "Well,if you had food poisoning, you'd know it. You'll hardly be able to move." (Stompy's mom came in.) * Stompy: "It's alright, mom. I just puked, that's all...puked in front of my friends..." (Stompy looked at the window, to see Kai-lan, Tolee, Hoho, Rintoo, Lulu, and Joey. He gave them an angry look. Then, the 5 kids ran away. Later that night, Joey was washing the dishes (his mom told him to).) * Stompy: "I told you...Dr.Mario didn't know why I did it. He said I might have a 24-hour bug or something." * Joey: "That was the most discusting thing I've ever seen...And other kids will definitely catch it at school tomorrow. My friend, Josh, barfed in my 3rd grade math class and--" * Stompy: "I know, I know. Everyone called him Sensai Joshie of the Barfs." * Joey: "Still do, and that was 3 months ago." * Stompy: "Thanks for your concern." * Joey: "I'm just passing on brotherly advice. There's always one barf kid in every class and you just stepped up to the plate." * Stompy: "Hey...just because you and your friends like to make fun of people who get sick, doesn't mean my friends will." * Joey: "Oh really? Well, get this. If someone in your class puked in front of the other kids, wouldn't you make fun of them? Just think what will happen if you puke again, bro." (Stompy covered himself with a blanket.) ~(Stompy's dream)~ (Stompy was walking in the school hallway.) * Stompy: "Hmmm......where is everyone?" (He saw everyone talking, then they saw him and put on hockey masks.) * Kai-Lan; "Sorry, Puker with the Trunk...we were just playing hockey." (Everyone laughed.) * Mr.Fee: "Stop it, all of you. You should be ashamed of yourself." (There was silence.) * Mr.Fee: "Come with me, Puker with the Trunk..."(takes Stompy to a strange room, with Joey inside. Joey has a bloody nose) "You'll feel much better in here."(he got out, locked the door, and left) (Stompy looked around. There he saw Joey...and his nose is bleeding.) * Joey "Hi, Puker with the Trunk...welcome to class..." * Stompy: "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" ~(End of dream)~ (Stompy woke up.) * Joey: "Hey, bro. Time for school." (The two went to the bathroom, then they went to eat breakfast. The bus came and Joey hopped aboard. Stompy's mom drived him to school. There was kids talking to each other.) * Stompy's Mom: "If you're not feeling well, honey, call me and I'll pick you up..." * Stompy: "Don't worry, mom. I'm fine." (Stompy's mom left.) * Lulu: "Stompy!" * Stompy: "Oh God..." * Lulu: "How are you feeling?" * Hoho: "Are you okay?" * Tolee: "We were really worried about you." (Stompy glares at them.) * Rintoo: "What?" * Stompy: "Is that all?" * Hoho: "No, but I hope this will make you feel better." * Stompy: "You're kidding, right?" * Lulu: "Kidding? What do you mean?" * Stompy: "Oh,come on...oop.......excuse me..." (runs away) * Rintoo: "What's with him?" * Hoho: "I knew I should've brought the candy..." (Stompy runs to the bathroom and into a stall, but nothing happened.) * Stompy: "I'm okay...I'm okay..." * Tolee: "Stompy, what's wrong?" * Stompy: "Nothing, see you at class." (He saw Joey.) * Joey: "Uhh, hi..." (Stompy ran in the bathroom again, but Rintoo and Tolee caught him. Later at class....) * Lulu (whispers to Stompy): "Are you okay?" (Stompy ignores her. Lulu whispers to Tolee. Rintoo whispers to Hoho.) * Stompy (to himself): "Yep...Joey was right..." (A paper bag was thrown at him. Hoho gestures him to open it. Stompy crumbles it and throws it at him.) * Stompy: "Give me a break..." * Mr Fee: "Settle down, back there!" (The other kids looked at Stompy, then he turned away. He saw Joey staring at him. Camera cuts to the cafeteria. Everyone was eating lunch. Stompy sits alone eating when his friends come by.) * Kai-lan: "Hey, Stompy. We've been looking all over for you." * Stompy: "Sometimes I like to eat alone." * Hoho: "You didn't like the candy, huh?" * Stompy: "What candy?" * Hoho: "In the bag you crumbled up and threw at me." * Stompy: "Oh. You mean the barf bag?" * Hoho: "Barf bag?" (to Rintoo and Tolee) "Aw, I knew we should've gotten him a comic book instead." * Kai-lan: "We're just trying to be nice. We care about you." * Lulu: "Hey, Stompy. Did the doctor say why you got sick?" * Stompy: "It's just some sort of a bug." (takes a bite out of his hamburger) (Joey comes to sit at the same table. Everyone backs off, and Stompy saw why. He gags, and the other kids at the table slide away from him.) * Stompy: "Aha! See? I knew it!" * Kai-lan: "Knew what?" * Stompy: "I was just testing you. You do think I'm discusting! You're just waiting for me to puke again so you could make fun of me!" (Rintoo laughs.) * Stompy: "I heard that!" (Silence) * Stompy: "Well, go ahead. Laugh. Come on, all of out!" (calling out to whole cafeteria) "Here I am! Laugh!" (crosses his arm) "You know what's even more discusting than an elephant like me puking in the cafeteria? Idiots!" (Stompy takes his hamburger and walks off.) * MooMoo: "Hey. I've been wanting to tell you all day how cool that was. I've never seen anyone hurl like that. You're the bomb, man!" * Stompy: "Finally. Someone who's honest. Come on, MooMoo. Let's go to another table." (Everyone stared confused as he walked away. MooMoo walks off with Stompy. We cut to Stompy coming home from school.) * Eugene: "So, you were such a big talk at school, huh?" * Stompy: "Ugh..." * Eugene: "Did they laugh at you?" * Stompy: "Ugh..." * Eugene: "Did they, Puker with the Trunk?" * Stompy: "What?! Where did you hear that name?" * Eugene: "Logical guess. For you, it's...damn confusing." * Stompy: "Rrrrrgh..." (Stompy goes into his room, angry. Then he heard "Ew! Incoming!" outside his house. Lulu and her sisters are making fun of Joey and laughing at his nosebleed. Cut to Stompy outside in the grass fields when he bumps into Joey.) * Stompy: "Hi Joey...Nobody else, just me. Wanna get a milkshake?" * Joey: "Why?" * Stompy: "That's what brothers do." * Joey: "Seriously?" * Stompy: "Yes." (Joey looks around, making sure no one is with Stompy. We cut to the ice cream shop, the brothers drinking their milkshakes. Joey keeps looking back from his seat.) * Stompy: "So Joey. Now that we're such good friends...and brothers, can I ask you a question?" * Joey: "Oh my God. Here it comes." * Stompy: "How do you stand it? Being laughed at, I mean?" * Joey: "I have to go now. It's not safe here." * Stompy: "No! I'm serious. I mean, since both of us were being laughed at---" * Joey: "Nobody laughs at you." * Stompy: "Well, not to my face. But I know---" * Joey: "They're not laughing at you." * Stompy: "Of course they are. Puking is a lot more worse than a bloody nose. Why would they laugh at you and not--?" * Joey: "Because you're popular." * Stompy: "....Oh. Well...that's not fair." * Joey: "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave now." * Stompy: "Why?" (Joey points to Kai-lan and her friends coming in the shop. Stompy gags and runs off to the bathroom, bumping into Joey. His nose starts bleeding.) * Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho: "Ewww!" (Stompy expects his upchucks to come out of his mouth, but nothing came out. Then, he heard his friends teasing Joey. Stompy comes out of the restroom.) * Stompy: "Leave him alone!" (Everyone stops laughing.) * Stompy: "He's not more discusting than I am. He can't help it if he gets nosebleeds." * Hoho (whispering to Rintoo and Tolee): "I think we just entered the fourth dimension." * Kai-lan: "Oh, Stompy, you poor thing. You really are sick. Come and sit down." * Stompy: "No, it's not fair! Joey gets nosebleeds and everybody laughs. I barf, Hoho gives me flowers and candy." * Hoho: "And a comic book." * Stompy: "I'll tell you who's discusting...We are!" (He walks out of the shop. Everyone hands Joey a tissue. Cuts to Stompy playing video games.) Stompy: "Hey...I don't feel nauseous anymore. I don't need to worry." End.